A boy and his dog
by Flyingninjafish
Summary: Male human x male Arcanine lemon. Nothing else to say.


**AN: I do not own Pokémon and if I did it probably would have failed long ago because I'm not that good a game or anime designer. But please enjoy my own creation that is pretty much just pure smut.**

I don't quite know when I first found I was attracted to Pokémon. Maybe I had always been attracted to them. I had always been told by my parents that looking at a Pokémon sexually was wrong or unnatural, but I had never really believed them. They were rather closed minded, and were firm believers in the idea that male humans must have sex with female humans. I had no problem with them thinking this, but rather the way they seemed to insult and ridicule those who did not follow their definition of a normal relationship. There were no laws preventing the kind of relationship I wanted, only social taboos that less and less people were believing in.

What mattered however was not what caused my fascination with the creatures but instead what it lead to. When I was a young boy my father had bought us a Growlithe pup as a Christmas present. He was rather small, smaller than most Growlithe his age, and seemed more like a Growlithe bitch, being quite the timid little guy compared to the his more dominating kin.

Nonetheless I fell in love instantly. Not romantically or even sexually but rather like one loves a close friend. I remember spending the hours after school running around the parks and occasionally battling trainers. We would always end up cuddling each other as we slept the nights away, content in each other's embrace. For a good while my thoughts were purely platonic for him. But then he evolved.

I was almost 16 and had just begun discovering my own sexual identity, mainly through kissing and light fondling of the girls in my class, as well as the occasional boy, while satisfying myself with a wide variety of pornography of both human and Pokémon alike. I had been challenged by a travelling trainer and had barely scraped a victory. The trainer had thanked me for the fight by giving me a firestone he had on hand simply saying "You look like you'll get more use out of this then I will" before he left.

I had never really considered buying a firestone as I didn't really care about battling and neither did my partner. Plus they were rather expensive and my parents were unlikely to just give me the money over something they would most likely deem a waste. Nonetheless I was ecstatic at the thought of having my Growlithe evolve after so long. Picking him up and placing his exhausted body onto my shoulder I carried him back home before tucking into bed for the rest of the day to relax and get his energy back.

The next day I took Growlithe back to the park and gave him the firestone. As the bright light that had enveloped him began to fade and his new Arcanine form was revealed I was left stunned. He had grown quite a lot but he remained on the smaller scale of his species, coming up to my chest at most. His orange and black chest coat was smooth and silky whereas his creamy mane was just the slightest bit spikier and rough, but less so than normal Arcanine. His tail and ankle hair was also cream coloured but was more jagged.

But what really drew my attention was when he turned around as he began observing his new body. His ass was damn perfect. It was lean and muscled but held just enough fat in it that is gave off a little, adorable but still erotic, jiggle. Needless to say that was when my thoughts began to shift regarding my Pokémon companion. It didn't help that I was quickly tackled by a furry middle who proceeded to lick my face and cover me in canine kisses while sitting on my lap.

I managed to get him off me before he realised how horny he had made me and we quickly returned home, my face turned away in an attempt to hide my shame at being so turned on simply at my friend's new looks. I had avoided looking at any Growlithe and Arcanine porn in my time as I knew it may have tainted the friendly relationship I had with my companion but after that day I knew things would never quite be the same between us.

Over time my attraction only grew and I began to struggle to hold myself back. Everything my Arcanine did seemed like he was teasing me, whether it be begging for a belly rub with those oh so irresistible eyes, or digging holes in the park and presenting his glorious rear to me inadvertently. In the end I had taken to vigorously masterbating to any and all Arcanine porn I could find. But it still wasn't enough.

So I find myself tonight in my room several months later. I had made my decision. Tonight I would show Arcanine just how I felt towards him, and I would allow myself to take pleasure in him like I have longed to for so long. " Arcanine!" I hollered "Here boy!". Soon enough I heard him bound up the stairs and into my room. Upon seeing me sat on my bed, he tilted his head and gave a questioning "Arc?".

I simply patted the bed next to me, inviting him to jump up. He cheerfully accepted, the bed creaking just a little under his added weight, while his tail wagged behind him. I placed my hand on his head and began lightly scratching the back of his ear, causing him to close his eyes and let out a pleasurable rumble. We sat there for a while simply enjoying each other's company before I moved on to what I had intended to do. I moved my hand off of Arcanine's ears and instead cupped his face with one hand while the other took to stroking his soft back fur.

The change led to him opening his eyes and again tilting his head in that adorable little expression that left me wanting to do nothing more than kiss him silly. I held back knowing that that was coming soon and I wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Arcanine, " I whispered, feeling the situation called for it "I've been thinking about us a lot, and how I feel about you. For a while I thought we were just friends and it would stay that way, but over time I've started having rather …" I paused, unsure of how to phrase it "... risqué thoughts about you." Arcanine's face showed his confusion, either he didn't understand what I was saying or he simply didn't believe what I was saying. Regardless I plowed on "And I called you up here cause I want to act on those thoughts." And without giving him a chance to react, I brought Arcanine's tilted face to mine for a kiss.

It was rather sloppy I had to admit but damn did it feel right. At first my tongue was just sliding around Arcanine's own unresponsive one, but he got over the shock pretty quickly and began kissing back. There was no finesse or technique rather just him slathering his tongue against mine, and the inside of my mouth, unintentionally taking control of the kiss.

While I was normally ok with letting others take the lead in a kiss, with Arcanine I felt to the need to be in control, to be the one who lead. Maybe it was due to its smaller size and a buried instinct of acting like an Alpha, or maybe it was because of how long I had been giving him orders in battle that I wanted to call the shots in bed. Whatever the reason, I pulled away, grabbed Arcanine by his shoulders, and flipped him so that know he is lying on his back, me hovering above him, standing next to the bed.

I slammed my mouth to his, forcing my tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss as he lay there. I lowered my body to rest against his, feeling his natural fire-type warmth seeping through his skin and fur. Grabbing him by his neck fur, I deepened our kiss, exploring the wet confines of his mouth, dragging my tongue across his sharpened teeth, feeling tiny little pinpricks of painful pleasure as I did. One of my hands fell to his belly, gently stroking the smooth fur that lay there.

After a few minutes of making-out, I pulled away so we could catch our breath. As I took in the sight of my oh so beautiful Arcanine, panting in slight exhaustion, spread eagle on his back displaying his now quite erect little cock, I knew it was time to move on to what I had been waiting for. I stepped away from him, and stripped down.

I was by no means a bodybuilder but I had a small amount of muscle and very little fat. Rather average. My penis on the other hand made up for that at a decent 7 ½ inches, it's head an angry red as it throbbed and twitched in excitement of what was to come. When it was revealed my Arcanine immediately focussed on my tool as it licked it's lips in hunger. I walked over to my bedside drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube I had bought a few days prior.

I uncapped the bottle and squeezed a good dollop onto my finger, before coating Arcanine's rear hole with it, drawing further panting from the great beast. I slipped the finger inside, past his ring and into his ass, marvelling at the warmth and tightness of it around my finger. My penetration brought out a loud "Arc!" from my Pokémon as he laid its head back onto the bed and his back curled in pleasure.

I fingered my friend for a while, loosening him up and slowly adding another finger to further his sexual bliss. Both of our cocks had been straining and begging for attention, his leaking a good deal more pre-cum than mine. I focused on it as a drop slid down the length over a number of pulsing veins, down onto a set of furry testicles. My hand shot forward and wrapped itself around my Arcanine's cock and began gently stroking it.

The dog started shaking, it's left leg jumping up and down as pleasure from my handjob and fingering left it dazed, it's breath even deeper and faster than before. My ego soared, as I knew that this wasn't near the end just yet and there was still time for more for him to enjoy. Pulling my fingers out from that oh-so-warm hole, and my hand off of his cock, brought Arcanine to face me with a pouty expression as if asking "Why'd you stop?". It was enough to cause me to dart forwards and catch him in another searing kiss. I refrained from lowering myself onto him just yet, enjoying the kissing for what it was.

After a few minutes we separated once again, before I moved my cock down to Arcanine's rear end. It seemed to clench and unclench in preparation or in fear for what was to come. I gave him a look of reassurance at what we were about to do as I probed the hole with the tip of my penis. I moved my hips back and when his ass unclenched I slammed my length in drawing a pleasurable yet pain tinted "Aaaaac!" from the beast below me.

My first thought was of just how tight it was. It was like being trapped in a fleshy vice and constantly squeezed and loosened ever so slightly around my dick. My second thought was on how warm my Arcanine's ass was, feeling like I had stuck my dick into a furnace. But it did not hurt. Not in the slightest. My dick was throbbing and every part of me wanted to just tear into my friends ass with wild abandon. So that's what I did. I pulled my hips back, which was quite difficult given how Arcanine's ass seemed to suck me in, and slammed back in earning me a sharp yelp from the pooch I was fucking.

And fucking was the best word for it. I placed my hands next to his head, leaned my body onto his and went buck-fucking-wild. I slammed into the hot passage as hard and as fast I could, loving the way his ass hugged my cock in a heated grip, squeezing as I pulled out in an attempt to keep me inside. My skin was constantly rubbing against Arcanine's fur, tickling my chest and letting me experience an extra warmth along with the fire type's natural body heat. My lower chest was also stroking his cock as I thrust, smearing me with his pre-cum. It stuck to my body and felt just as hot as his ass did around my cock.

Once more I smashed my face to his, licking and sucking his tongue and letting him do the same. As we did so, I lowered one of my hands back to his penis and started rapidly stroking it. "Aaarc Aaarc Aaarc!" He panted out in between kisses. His cock was twitching even more and his pre-cum was gushing out now, coating both my hand and his cock, letting me glide across it with rapid strokes. My own cock was throbbing as I felt the familiar tingle in my balls of an impending orgasm. Pulling my mouth away from him I breathed out "Arcanine huff i'm-i'm gonna cum!"

By the fast nodding, even greater twitching, and more frequent clenches, I could tell Arcanine was in a similar state. I thrust in even faster, holding nothing else back, lowering my full weight onto him as I continued to stroke him. The room was thick with the smell of sweat and 2 males reaching the end of their limits. Arcanine came first, his dick jerking and pulsing as it started shooting out strings of cum onto my hand and chest, coating me in its sticky warmth. His ass clenched tightly around me as I bottomed out, sending me over the edge as I clutched onto my friend, holding his furry body as my balls churned and I sprayed his ass full of my jizz.

As we came down from our sexual high, I turned to face my new fuck-buddy, loving the fucked stupid look he was sporting. Dragging myself up so I was laying on him, like a big, furry, sweaty mattress. I took his tongue, that had been hanging out of his mouth as he panted, and drew him into one last passionate kiss. Tongues darted around each other as we licked and sucked at each other with what little energy we had. Only a minute later I buried my face into my Arcanine's neck fur, drew the blanket over our sex-drained forms, and passed out.


End file.
